The Guardian
by HydratedPyro
Summary: It was time... for this author to post a fanfic! This is my first so please have a little mercy, the summary is in the story of course and this may be a story where I will aim for around 50 chapters hopefully!
1. Attack on Naboo

**Disclaimer: All I own is Alexis… nothing else...**

 **Hey guys, so sorry I haven't been writing a whole lot, I've been mostly reading and playing a game while being busy away from home and such…. Dang nabbit school and your homework! This story is the same idea as another story of mine just a different movie and hopefully a different way to begin the story, and if possible more drama and such but we don't ever know what's going to happen, I don't even know o.o but the main character that's the OC isn't me directly it's in my likeness, I hope you enjoy** _ **Attack on Naboo**_ **which will be the name of the chapter.**

* * *

A young girl, by the age of fourteen, walked the streets of Theed on the planet Naboo. To everyone else, she seemed like a normal girl, but that's only what the outside says, what's inside is someone who the force roams around in. She seemed to be waiting for something, something that would change the Republic forever, little did she know that today was that day.

She is a brunette, her hair would be past the shoulders yet very thick, she stands at 5'7 feet tall, hazel colored eyes. She wouldn't exactly be wearing a dress like most women, she was, in fact, has a difference in style, she wears a brown tunic with black boots. On each side of her dark brown belt two sabers, the sabers can attach together to create a double-bladed saber, the blades would be a gold color. And to finish it all up she wears a necklace, on it would be a half of a star, the other would rest in her pocket. The star to her means protection a guiding light, the other half is a symbol, one that means to her alone that the person who wields it she must protect no matter what, it's just her tradition.

Hidden in a closet of some sorts in a forest hut would be armor; Mandalorian to be exact, one that is blaster proof and can resist, it hides her identity well.

She has yet to discover who would be the wielder of the other half. She waited each day for something to happen where she could find that being.

Her name was Alexis.

* * *

Naboo was always a peaceful place, but that didn't mean it always is going to be. It really depends on what type of government, and let's just say that the Trade Federation was less likely going to leave it peaceful.

Now, most in the palace know that the Queen is a fourteen-year-old, but some who just recently joined the staff would less likely know. It's most likely safe to say that the Queen, Queen Amidala was a champion of peace, with Naboo under her rule it's going to remain peaceful.

But Queen Amidala has a decoy, most likely against her wishes, but she does have one. The decoy is a girl named Sabe, the real Queen is disguised as a handmaiden, but we don't know exactly who.

* * *

Alexis would be running to the Palace, something was calling her there. She would be dodging people who would be running the other way in order to get to safety. At first, she would be slightly confused on why they were running, but then she would come to a sudden stop. Battle droids would be marching her way.

She would mutter, "why didn't I bring my blaster…" she would grab each of her lightsabers from her belt activating the golden blade of each saber.

The battle droids would believe that I was a Jedi, they'd scream "Jedi! Blast her!" They'd fire towards Alexis but each fire would be fired back at them hitting their comrades. Getting tired of all the blocking, she would run then jump right into the center, adjoining her sabers together she would twirl the saber each end cutting some battle droids.

The blades only reached as far as possible, she then force pushes the remaining droids to some walls short-circuiting them. When she was satisfied with all done she would start back on track only a mile or two till she reached the palace.

* * *

She had only just arrived when the gates seemed to be closed to the palace. _Strange_ , she thought _they normally have the gates open… unless there was a security breach…!_ Alexis took out a saber, cutting into the wall making a big enough entrance for her to enter and possibly an escape.

There she saw, the Queen of Naboo running with two Jedi. _She's not the one the force is calling me to… neither are the Jedi…_ Then something popped, the force was calling her to a handmaiden. Then she saw more droids.

The Jedi seemed to handle themselves, she only traveled in the shadows waiting for the perfect moment to come in the light.

As she followed them the youngest Jedi seemed to have sensed something, he looked around then grabbed his saber and activated it, pointing it in the shadow where she stood.

"You! Show yourself!" The young padawan ordered.

Alexis would walk into the light, the Padawan would still hold his saber towards her neck, but she could feel a little fear.

"Your name! What's your name…?!" He asked not even moving his saber.

Alexis would scan the crowd before answering, "Alexis… but share this information with no one…" once again she would scan the crowd.

"Y-Your allegiance?" The padawan had slight fear in his voice.

The older Jedi told him "I sense fear padawan, she doesn't seem to have a motive to hurt anyone."

Alexis found something, a young handmaiden. "My allegiance is with her…. Padme I believe is her name…" She would point towards the young handmaiden, speaking in a soft tone.

The shock would take over Padme's facial expression. "M-me…?" she asks, "why me….?"

Alexis would look only at her, "because…" she started, "it is my duty to protect, and it seems that the force is calling me to protect you…"

Padme would stare into her eyes… then a realization hit, "b-but you are only 14…!"

Alexis would start laughing then stop, "I think we wasted enough time here…" she would say, before they started moving, she handed Padme the other necklace. "It's a symbol… I will explain it later…" she told her before getting up and running with the others.

* * *

They all ran into the hanger, fighting off the droids in there.

The 'Queen' got in first, followed by each handmaiden Padme being the last one to enter before Captain Panaka, the Jedi ushered me in before they even went.

During lift off the Captain pulled me into a dark corridor. "What is your intentions… what are you going to gain from this…" he would interrogate Alexis.

She looked up into his eyes before simply answering, "freedom…" she then walked off, leaving the Captain confused on what she meant.

She then found Padme who actually wore the necklace, when she stood next to her, Padme looked up at the taller Alexis, "you said you would explain the necklace… and really why are you set on protecting only me…?"

Alexis would look around leaning over to Padme and whispering, "well your highness, you seem to need it… and the force told me that there is darkness I would have to guide and protect you through…"

Her eyes bulged "how did you know…?" she silently asked.

"Because I sense a slight amount of Authority, you are doing great at hiding it." I would praise her. "My title is the Falcon of the stars, my real name, however, is Alexis, and only you will know both sides, for everyone else will either forget or never know." I would tell her.

Padme nodded slightly understanding it, before she had the chance to speak a pilot came before her telling her, "handmaiden, you and whoever is next to you are summoned by the Queen."

I would follow her, respectfully bowing to the 'Queen' then not knowing where I was to go. However, Queen Amidala spoke, "protector you may stand near Padme… it is where you belong." I nodded bowing before I took my place she spoke again asking, "your name if I may ask…?"

I quickly spoke "Alexis Falcon, at both your and Padme's services... " I

"Very well Alexis, you may take your place now." Queen Amidala ordered. I did so, folding my hand behind my back.

Pilots came in following them was an Astromech droid, by the look of it, it looked like it was in a battle. "Your Highness the hyperdrive is in bad shape, but this droid was able to save it mostly enough to get us to Tatooine." Pilot one reported.

The Queen nodded, "go ahead, anything that can help us we shouldn't dismiss." She ordered, she then looked towards Padme's and Alexis direction. "Can you two go and clean this droid up? He deserves it, for what he has done." She looked down at the droid smiling at it.

They both would bow, then took the droid to an open space. Padme looked up at me, asking, "where are you from…? You don't seem to be from Naboo even though you lived there." She would smile slightly as she began her tale.

Alexis cleared her throat before speaking, "my home still has a place in my heart, the name I don't remember, but it was on a random place on Naboo. I believe if you went into a tunnel you would find it. My parents died when I was 10 years old, but I was smart enough to understand their last words… 'you are a guardian, follow what the force and your instincts tell you to.' They finished it with a 'may the force be with you.' but after that, I was on my own…"

Padme nodded still wanting to hear more, "I had a childhood friend, his name was Joshua, but his title like us guardians would have is 'The Nexu Knight.' When the force called me to you, I had to leave him... he was all I had left, his father exiled me away from that same civilization, he was torn, he chose his father over me..." She'd say, a tear would fall down her cheek.

Padme then asked, "what is your title…?" Alexis would look down smiling at her.

"My title is The Falcon of the stars' my father always told me that my eyes twinkle like stars when I was happy, and when I was angry I would be aggressive like some Falcons… I remember when Joshua and I first met... he thought he was entitled to everything... even to my special ball. One day he tried to take it, but he then tried to call a truce between us. We then after that got closer..." she would say, smiling at her memories.

"That's all I feel comfortable with telling for now…" She'd finish right in time as Padme finished cleaning the droid.

"Well R2-D2 you are all ready to go and help the others" she would say smiling down. The droid would whistle and beep with gratitued.

"I'll make sure I'll remember you R2" Alexis would say, "you did save the ship."

Right then and now, a pilot would come rushing in, telling Padme that they had arrived and the Queen wanted to speak with her.

I then realized.

The next chapter would begin, Tatooine.

* * *

 **One of the longest I've written, especially with half on a plane!**

 **Thanks for reading and Tune in for 'Tatooine' and others!**

 **-Pyro**


	2. Tatooine

**Disclaimer… Basically the same as last times disclaimer.**

 **One favorite… You guys can do better than that! And I am requesting if anyone could think of a better title name, this was just what came into my head at that moment.**

 **Please do enjoy the chapter… Tatooine**

* * *

Tatooine. It was a place filled with sand, heat, and lots of shady people. Not a place for a queen, but Padme had other ideas… She wanted to explore this place, but only as a handmaiden.

The Jedi seemed not to ecstatic about this, "no more orders from her highness today captain." The Jedi Master 'Qui Gon' said, "the spaceport is not going to be pleasant."

"The Queen wishes it" the captain insisted, "she is curious about the planet." _Oh isn't that the truth_ Alexis would think to herself.

"This is not a good idea" said Qui Gon, "stay close to me, both of you" he ordered. He then turned around and walked away. They all followed along except for the captain.

* * *

"moisture farms for the most part, but also a few indigenous tribes and scavengers. The few spaceports like this one are havens for those who do not wish to be found." Qui Gon said as they walked near the city of Mos Eisley.

"Like us…" Padme said as she followed along, with Alexis walking by her side.

"Dissen berry berry bad," Jar Jar would say right before stepping into a pile of ooze, "oooooh icky, icky goo!" He's complain. Alexis would slightly snicker before returning to a simple look of curiosity as she looked around Mos Eisley.

* * *

They would go into an area with all sorts of shops.

"We'll start with the smaller dealership." Qui Gon said before entering one that was a nice size with all sorts of broken parts.

* * *

They would enter the dealership, where a blue Toydarian flew in.

"Hi chuba da naga?" He would ask, asking 'what do you want?'

Qui Gon would simply say "I need parts for a J 327 Nubian."

"Ah yes, Ah yes, Nubian we have lots of that. What kind of junk do you need." Before Qui Gon could answer Watto ordered "Peedenkel! Naba dee unko!"

"My droid has all the information about the part I need." Qui Gon would answer, moments later a boy about the age of nine would run in, he had sandy hair with blue eyes.

Alexis would sense a deep connection of the force in him, she noted that then looked at Padme who was looking at him with curiosity, she then continued to look around the shop.

The boy and the Toydarian would be having a conversation, then the Toydarian said to Qui Gon, "Soooo, let me take a thee out back. Ni you'll find what you need." They then walked off, right after Qui Gon telling Jar Jar specifically "don't touch anything." Then Qui Gon would follow the Toydarian.

Padme and Alexis would be looking around the shop, but a certain voice would grab their attention, "are you an angel?" When they turned the direction of the voice, the young boy would be staring towards us sitting on the counter.

"Who? There are two of us" Padme asked, the young boy would chuckle.

"You, are you an angel?" He asked again.

"An angel?" She asked, clearly not knowing what he was asking.

"An Angel, I've heard the deep space pilots talk to them…" he then looked up as he started to remember something, "I've heard they are from the moons of Iego I believe. Very beautiful creatures."

Alexis would smile at the exchanged, a realization dawned to her, something that could change the history she saw in a vision forever.

She then heard Anakin saying slightly with anger "I'm a person! And my name is Anakin."

Padme apologized quickly saying, "I'm sorry, I don't fully understand. This is a strange world to me"

He studied her then he said, "you are a strange girl to me."

Jar Jar would seem to be having troubles with a little droid, Anakin would look over Padme's shoulder, "hit the nose!" He said.

Jar Jar would do so, the droid would go back into it's original position. We all would laugh. A few minutes later Qui gon and the Toydarian comes in, Qui Gon would thank 'Watto' his name was.

He would motioned us to come along, Padme would say her goodbyes to Anakin, Alexis would wave.

* * *

 **This was Tatooine, not much for me to say here but thank you for reading!**

 **-Pyro**


	3. The walk

**I would've tried to do the podrace scene in this chapter, but It's been too long since I posted, but this is just a brief chapter. Hope you enjoy! I also want to thank those who reviewed they were nice, and I hope to make it up to your standards!**

* * *

Qui Gon, Jar Jar, R2, Padme, and Alexis would be walking the streets of Mos Eisley, walking, talking like normal people would.

"Tell me Alexis, what do you know the force?" Qui Gon would ask with curiosity.

She would look up, then down at Padme who was curious as well.

"Enough to survive…" Alexis, "I'm just here because the force told me too…"

Qui Gon would rub his beard for a few seconds then answered, "well the force does have its reasons."

Alexis shrugs, "the force can decide whatever… only as lon have something to do…" she then turned, watching as a dug starts choking Jar Jar. "We have two options… letting this dug continue his business and walk away… or we could stop him…"

Padme said, "the latter please…"

Before they could get there to help out, the boy Anakin telling the dug "Chesko Sebulba... Cha pooka uman geesa... Matesa ratico ponipa chop chowa" _So_ his name was Sebulba.

Sebulba then retorted " Nic me chouwa wimo noke maka noke." Alexa would slightly chuckle, the dug continued "Una noto wo shag, me wompity du pom pom." He'd turn away.

Anakin then said "Eh, chee bana do mullee ra."

Padme looked at Alexis, "you understand them?"

"The language they're speaking isn't that hard to learn, call it my free time" Alexis replied.

The threesome and R2 went over there, Anakin greeted us "Hi!"

Qui Gon replied "Hi there"

"Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba" Anakin informed.

Jar Jar then said, "mesa haten crunchen. Dat's da last ting mesa wanten."

Qui Gon told Jar Jar, "nevertheless, the boy is right ... you were heading for trouble... Thanks, my young friend."

Alexis saw as Padme smiled at the young boy, he smiled back. Something had crossed her mind, and she could only think about that.

* * *

 **I haven't posted in a while, I know it's slightly short, but give me time, I'll get you guys a long chapter sometime soon. But here you guys go :3**

 **-Pyro**


	4. Announcement

Hey guys, Pyro here!

So the thing is, I've started school and for me, it's much different than it has been in the past. I have no clue when I'll be able to update this story, but I'll tell you all this; I have been working on the story and the current chapter I'm working on is close to being finished.

Hope you all have a great day!

-Pyro


End file.
